I fell in love with a serial killer
by FFStory
Summary: I, Jess A.K.A Jess the killer, LOVE the myth of Jeff the killer. Only one thing... is my beloved really a myth? Or is he true and hiding away? WARNING: Mild Romance, Violence, and Cussing. You have been warned. Have a nice day! ...I have a fucked up mind so if you like that stuff you might want to read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Jeff the Killer fanfic so i hope you like! R&R**

* * *

I, am named Jessica but my friends and family call me Jess and my name in my gang (Let the blood splatter) is Jess the Killer since I am notorious for killing and I fell in love with a mythical serial killer it's just what I'm called. Wait… I froze in my steps clutching my knife in my jacket pocket I felt like I was… being… watched? Naw, I always fell watched. But this time it feels… closer… to me. I spun around making sure no one was there. Yup no one. I continued walking pilling out my phone from my pocket. I turned it on only to show a bloody picture of Jeff the killer holding I knife. I sighed as I checked my messages.

From: Teacher, From: T, From: Bananakakes, From: Mom, From: Unknown.

Just the occasional. Everything but… the unknown. I looked at them all.

Teacher: Make sure to remember your homework! My teacher was very close to me so we talked a lot. He was only 3 years older than me anyways. I sighed again moving on.

T: Hey girl, wanna go do something today? I moved to the next leaning against the white brick wall next to me my white jacket and face almost blending into it.

Bananakakes. Everyone called her that because she loved bananas and cake. Anyways. Bananakakes: Giiiiirrrrllll you missed ittttt that horror movie was aaaaawwwweeesssoooommmeeeeaw. I giggled. She's so weird sometimes.

Mom: Get home before nine I have something for you! I could practically SEE her yelling that excitedly. Oh god.

Now the moment of truth. Unknown. Unknown: Hey babe, wanna go out sometime? I knew who it was. Jason. He asked for my number at lunch today. I gave it to him anyways though. This was the ONLY one I was going to respond to. I didn't feel like talking to anyone else.

If you EVER call me "babe" again I will cut all your fingers off one…at…a…time. I replied typing so fast I was almost beating my phone.

I continued to walk home. I didn't need to leave right now since it was only five and I had to be home by nine. I looked in my phone to use as a mirror. Jeff, he was well…my love and…my hero. I felt I had to be just like him. I dress in exactly everything they say he wears. A white jacket, black pants and shoes. Only my shoes where converse because I had no idea what brand any of his clothes where. I wasn't a stalker because you know… I've never met him.

I stopped staring at my pitch black hair and looked at my bleached face. The day I did this to myself I felt like I was going insane. My smile went almost all the way to my ears but stopped and curled at the corners making a freakish fucking smile. My eyes had black rings around them, my eyelids weren't completely burned off but I still wasn't able to blink.

Some people look up to me as the badass freak and others look at me like I was going to kill them, which I probably was. I turned my phone back on staring at the picture of Jeff. I stopped walking. The streets where really quiet today, no one walking around or anything.

I decided to stay around till I had to go since no one was in town today. I lived in a VERY small town. Even though its small there's only 3 days in a month no one is out. Those where my "Hide and seek" days. I looked for Jeff on those days then when frustrated, let it out on the people in the nearest house leaving there bloodied, battered, bodies lying on the cold floor for their friends and family to find.

I smiled looking at the face of Jeff on my phone. You made me this way. I said out loud. By being a fucking badass. I finished my sentence.

I felt hands wrap around my waist and someone's head in the crook of my neck on the outside of my pulled up hood. Who are you? I asked in a dead serious tone turning my phone off and putting my hands in my pockets over the arms around me. I decided it was a guy because only a boy would touch me like this….hopefully. Then I noticed it staring down at his arms, his arms where covered by a blood stained white jacket.

I heard him chuckle. I asked who are you!? I raised my voice a little. His hands shook as he laughed some more. You know you're cute. He told me squeezing my waist some more while he tried to stand a little straighter. His voice… was a deep wonderful voice. It made you want him to go on and on just talking. I sighed out of frustration. It's ok, I won't hurt you. He said reassuring. I'm not worried about that I just want to know WHO you are to make sure I don't have to kill you. I said clutching my knife in my pocket even tighter than earlier. All he did was flinch back at my words bet soon repositioned himself, his face still unknown. You're known as… Jess… The killer? Is that right? He asked me sounding curious. What's it to you? I managed out from my shock that he knew who I was and didn't even take a look at my face.

I just need to tell you something. He continued our conversation after loosening his hands from my lack of breathe. He had a strong grip. What is it? I asked getting worried. What if someone in my family got hurt? Or worse… I didn't want to think about it. Who is this man anyways? I poked his left arm and he squirmed around. Don't do that. He huffed out giggling. Aw is the poor secretive bastard ticklish. I said in a babyish tone as I continued to poke his blood splotched jacket.

N-No S-St-Stop! He cried as I jumped out of his hands. I turned around and pushed him to the ground. I sat on him and tickled his waist as he continued squirming and laughing. Not so much of a badass now, are you? I giggled at him as he screamed to stop but was interrupted by him laughing. His face was covered with his white bloody hoodie over his face. His jacket was the same as mine pants to. You still haven't answered who are you, and what did you want to tell me. I stopped tickling him to hear him answer after he calmed down. I-I'm. He immediately stopped talking and smirked. You know you're going to have to find out. He continued smirking. I could see it through his hood he was smirking. I just couldn't tell was… it his… mouth? You know what? I am going to find out. I said leaning forward reaching for the rim of his hood. His hands flew up and covered his hood over his face. No! You have to guess first! He yelled in frustration.

Hum… Bananakakes? I asked worried that she was just trying to freak my out. She came into my head because she was EXTREMLY ticklish. Who the hell is that? If you don't know already, I'm a guy. He chuckled. Lame guess sorry. I scooted up so I would be sitting on his waist. But you know just to make sure. I made sure to warn him I was going to do something. I rubbed my hands over his chest. Then he laughed from his ticklishness. God your ticklish all over aren't you I learn forward trying to see his face through the hood. No! He yelled denying. His hands were still over his hood. Can you show me who you are yet? I whined.

He slowly pulled his hands away from his hood and put them down. Go ahead… He sighed. I bet he would have teased me all night if I wasn't serious enough. I pulled my arms up to his hood only to grab the rim of it with my hands. Are you sure you want me to or do you want to run away and save this for later? I asked sighing for the umpteenth time this night. Well, I would normally run but now that you have me pinned and laughed out I think I'll stay and wait for the worst. He said sarcastically. Good because I want to see who my suspicious stalker is. BOOM sarcasticness right back at you. He sighed. Just… don't be scared when you see my face. His deep voice full of seriousness. Why would-. I paused as I pulled up his hood. It was... J-. I paused I haven't even pulled it up past his eyes. His mouth gave me enough information. J- J- J- J-. I couldn't finish my sentence I was so shocked. I pulled his hood up all the way. Wow what did you do to yourself? He asked me sitting up knocking me over so I sat on his lap instead. I- I- I- . I didn't know what to do. It was… him. Jeff! I screamed and hugged him.

* * *

**Again R&R I dont know if i should continue should i?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Previously…

He sighed. Just… don't be scared when you see my face. His deep voice full of seriousness. Why would-. I paused as I pulled up his hood. It was... J-. I paused I haven't even pulled it up past his eyes. His mouth gave me enough information. J- J- J- J-. I couldn't finish my sentence I was so shocked. I pulled his hood up all the way. Wow what did you do to yourself? He asked me sitting up knocking me over so I sat on his lap instead. I- I- I- . I didn't know what to do. It was… him. Jeff! I screamed and hugged him.

I was crying hugging him. …Crying? I haven't cried since I was told he wasn't real and that was waaay before I did this to my face which was about three years ago. He hugged me back. Now all I have to tell you is the thing from earlier? He kind of questioned. No Sherlock you have to tell me about the pickle farmer. I said sarcastically. I do? Well, I might have killed him sorry. He apologized. What the fuck man. I pulled back and looked at him. I sighed then continued hugging him. What were you going to say? I asked wiping my eyes behind his back. Well, I have been, you know watching you… and I think I love you as much as you love me. I felt his carved smile growing bigger.

I smiled to. You know Jeff? I just barley met you and you already made me the happiest I will ever be. I felt him inch closer to my ear. You're not even close to as happy as I'm going to make you. He whispered in my ear. I jumped off his lap pushing away. Who said we are anything like THAT?! I yelled with a horrified look on my face as he laughed and sat there cute and innocent. I looked at the ground thinking. You know we would be a great couple! I lifted my head quickly smiling. What a creepy smile. He looked at me disgusted. Oh shut up, where the same. I sneered. No, you have longer hair. He played the hair sticking out of my hood.

Don't. I slapped his hand away. Awe. He whined. No touching my hair. I looked around and he stood up then turned around walking away. Hey! Were you going? I asked running after him. Well, I don't know it's not like I have a house. He told me unsure looking at the ground. I was suddenly standing in front of him and without thinking… You can stay at my place! Really? Jeff asked looking up at me with big sparkly eyes. Dude I CUT my face for you, and you think I'm joking? I laughed. I just thought it would be wired to have someone let a cold-blooded killer sleep in their house. He looked at the ground again. Yes, maybe but at least I love that killer. I said sweetly grabbing his hand and walking in the direction to my house.

Do you have the time? I asked worried I might be late but we couldn't have been talking for that long. Could we? Its 8:30. He said emotionless walking along with me. You could barely see my blush through the huge cuts on my cheeks. The reason I blush is because I just noticed that we were still holding hands. You know Jeff when we get there you can't tell my mom exactly who you are. I looked back at him seriously. Ok… he whispered staring at the ground.

I stopped walking and stood in front of him, letting go of his hand when he continued staring at the ground. I put my hand under his chin and gently picked his face up. Jeff, look I just don't want my mom knowing your real, she absolutely terrified of you. I said trying to cheer him up. Just tell her your name is Jeff and try to… mingle? I said in an asking voice. Yea, sure, whatever. He grabbed my hand and continued walking.

When we got to my house it was exactly 9:00. I unlocked the door and I creaked it open with Jeff standing behind me. I swung the door open and let it hit the wall to make an extremely loud thud. IM HOME! Jeff hid behind me clutching my shoulders. I guess no one's home. I answered myself out loud when there was no noise coming back at me. Its ok, you don't have to hide. I grabbed one of Jeff's hands that was on my shoulders and pulled him around in front of me so I could close the door because he was in the way. He slumped his shoulders lazily and relaxed sitting on the couch.

My house was fairly big. The stairs led up to five rooms even though it was just me and my mom. Then under the stairs that went to the basement. The kitchen was connected to the living room in an old school style. It's nice. I heard him say and I jumped at his sudden words. The house it's nice. He finished. Oh… yea I asked my mom to buy it. I smiled at the memories of crying at my mom to buy it because I thought it was perfect. So, um where-? I didn't let him finish. Anywhere but my mom's room. I said walking up the stairs all ready. Hey, wait! Jeff yelled jumping up and after me. I'm just going to take a shower and stuff. I continued walking up the stairs but stopped making Jeff run into me from behind.

I ran past Jeff and down the stairs but tripped on the last one and fell on my face. I didn't stop to sit I jumped back up and ran down to the basement and looked around. No one. I ran back up the basement stairs and into the kitchen. No one. I ran to the backyard ignoring Jeff's calls for me and him trying to follow me. In the backyard. No one. I ran around to the front yard. No one. Mom's car was here though. I ran back inside passing Jeff who gave up following and was sitting on the couch softly snoring with his head tilted forward. I giggled. Now was no time. I ran up the stairs and into mom's room.

Mom!? I called for her. In—Here! She gagged from the bathroom. Sigh, I walked into the bathroom. Throwing up again? I asked patting her back bending over. No...Its…ok. She breathed out. Mom you should take a nap. I said helping her up and laying her on the bed. Mom I have a friend over and he might be staying a couple days. I told her pulling the blanket over her. Ok honey, just don't DO anything. She smiled. Haha very funny. I rolled my eyes. Ok mom I'm going to go take care of him. I said closing the door behind me.

Sick again. I sighed. My mom she has a disease. It's very rare my mom is the only women in our town that has it and it has no cure. I walked down my stairs to see Jeff in the same position. I giggled again and knelt down in front of him. Jeff? Jeeeefffff? I whined. Awh wha. He blinked his black circled eyes open. Do you want to sleep out here? I asked him. Nah Huh Awh Hum? He made all these crazy noises. I asked if you want to sleep out here. I said again looking at his very sleepy face. I want… to sleep… with you. He pulled his arms around her neck. He's very childish for a cold-blooded killer you know.

She pulled him up to his feet and pulled him up the stairs. I opened the door to my white room with posters of my favorite bands and anime characters but most of all Jeff himself. The room had red paint splattered around and made to look like blood on the white walls and carpet. I laid him in the bed and pulled the comforter over him then went into the bathroom.

I took a long hot shower and thought. Was this really happening? Was my dream husband really in MY house? Wait; there was a killer in my house right now and I'm not phased? No I'm not phased actually. Am I wired? Naw this is normal… right? Oh whatever I love him. I stepped out of the shower and dried off and popped my head out of my in-room bathroom. To make sure he was asleep I flicked the light off on looking to see if he flinched. Nothing. He fell asleep fast and was a really heavy sleeper. I went to my closet in nothing but my underwear looking for something I could sleep in. I felt arms wrap around my waist and a head in my neck. Nope. Not. A. Heavy. Sleeper. Jeff? I asked turning my head a little when I felt his cold lips against my neck. Hum? He looked up at me with his blue-ish eyes. I still hadn't put a shirt on. Hold on I pushed him away and pulled on a plain black shirt. I turned around just to be glomped. Jessssss. He almost hissed. I need my jacket cleaned he whined leaning into my arms. Whaaaaat? I whined back holding onto him. I need my jacket cleaned! He kept whining. What did you…. Do? I looked down to see his jacket soaked in blood. You know… I had fun while you were busy that's all. I felt him smirk behind me. Awh Jeff. I pulled his arms off me and took his jacket off for him so I could put it in the wash. While I was walking down the hall I listened to my mom while she slept her light snores indicating she was ok.

I came back into my room to see Jeff playing with my jacket that I left laying on the floor. As he swung the jackets sleeves around I laid down in the bed covering myself with the blankets as I watch Jeff playing. How could he be so… childish? I stared at the light bloody patches on his white under shirt that bled through the jacket. He stopped and looked up hearing a noise at the window. He stood quickly staring at it as he walked closer. The window was open and I didn't know if someone was out there so I stayed still under the thick blankets. He pulled his freshly bloodied knife from out of his back pocket and threw it out of the tree. It hit something and I flinched at the sound of bones cracking. He pulled his knife back to him and wiped the blade off on his shirt. Ops sorry just a squirrel. He laughed and laid next to me.

You know I have to was that shirt now to. I looked at him blankly while he put the knife on the dresser, next to the bed, and pulled the blankets over him. You don't have to. It sounded like he was about to fall asleep. My phone buzzed and I reached over him to grab it but he beat me there. He stared at my phone screen. Who's Jason? He asked. That's right I changed his contact to his name what's wrong with that? What do you mean? I asked him taking the phone from him. Now I see why he's asking. From: Jason: Wanna go out for dinner tonight or something?

Awh Fuck.

He's just a friend. I answered texting back to Jason. To: Jason: Look I don't like you and your not getting in the gang leave me alone! I answered him typing quickly. I knew he was only using me to get closer so he would be able to join my gang. It was never going to happen. Let the Blood Splatter was for killers only. Not some half assed thrown together band of lunatics.

Jeff pulled the phone out of my hands and put it to the side as he laid on me and pinned me arms above my head. Who. Is. He. He said dead serious his face only centimeters from mine. He's just someone I go to school with and he asked for my number. I whispered trying to calm him down. I could he the anger just coming off him. Jeff, calm down. I whined. He relaxed and loosened his grip on my hands. I'm sorry… I just… love you; it makes me want to know everything. He laid his head on my chest letting go of my wrists completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Im back! Woop woop! My step- sister came back from South Dakota and we live in Arizona so i might not update for a while.**

**Sorry if this is to short.**

* * *

Previously…

Jeff pulled the phone out of my hands and put it to the side as he laid on me and pinned me arms above my head. Who. Is. He. He said dead serious his face only centimeters from mine. He's just someone I go to school with and he asked for my number. I whispered trying to calm him down. I could he the anger just coming off him. Jeff, calm down. I whined. He relaxed and loosened his grip on my hands. I'm sorry… I just… love you; it makes me want to know everything. He laid his head on my chest letting go of my wrists completely.

Jeff. I sighed petting his hair as he fell asleep on my chest. Mhmhmhm. He mumbled back at me. Then I felt it. My hands stung my mind went crazy and I shook violently for a moment. I pushed Jeff off to the side and made sure not to wake him as I crawled around him and got out of bed. I pulled my hoodie on and grabbed Jeff's knife from off the table. I was going to use this. I ran out of the house looking for my victim. A woman was walking down the street. It looked like she was going home from work. I followed her down the street. I was holding my knife firmly in my hand. This is it. I looked up at the big house she walked into.

I clutched my knife in my pocket as I jumped her fence to the backyard. I guess they never think of security. I slide the back sliding glass door open. She walked into a room just right of the living room. When she didn't come out I decided that was her room and where she was going to die. I closed the door behind me and quietly crept to the door. I creaked it open to find that she was sitting on a bed watching the TV. I swung the door open loudly then closed and looked it behind me. She stared at me in horror after seeing my face. Don't. Judge. Me. I said cruelly. She shook her head with her still open mouth she blinked when I pulled my knife out.

I pushed her back on the bed putting the knife in the belt around my jeans. I sat on her waist as she stared in horror at me. She was so shocked she couldn't move. Is it my face? I whispered leaning to her. She shook her head no violently. Good. I smiled pleasantly as I ripped her buttoned up shirt apart. Let's play a game. I said in a childish tone but a serious face. She stayed shaking under me as I continued talking. I pulled my knife out flicking my finger over the blade repeatedly. Hm, let's see… If you move your arms ill… cut them off? I smiled mischievously. She just stared at me. Those are the rules so don't move. I warned as I cut her bra off in a quick swipe.

I pressed my knife to the side of her face and leaned forward. Remember no moving. I reminded her. I moved back putting the knife in the middle of her chest and cutting a thin line down to her stomach. She cringed trying hard not to scream. Good girl. I said petting her hair like she was a dog. I cut a large circle around her stomached then ripped the skin off. She screamed and threw her hands above her head.

What did I say about the arms? I looked at her with anger coursing through me. I-I'm sorry? She said in more of an asking manner. No. I replied bluntly. I moved above her my head over hers as I pulled one of her arms into my hands. I cut deeply into her wrists making her scream again. She was bleeding out so if she kept screaming she would die faster and my fun would be gone. No screaming. I shushed her. You'll die. I added. Y-you monster! She yelled. Ha, I laughed. Me? A monster? I asked her leaning into her face. You've seen NOTHING. I yelled the last part making her jump. Wha-what do you mean? She cried. She's the longest one to live without skin on her body actually.

I grabbed her stomach and threw her organs in the air like party balloons. The last thing she saw was her own body parts flying around the room.

So I left that house heading back for mine. Drenched in blood wasn't that bad. Better than rain.

This only happens once a week at any time actually. I shake violently and go completely insane for 3 straight hours. I don't ever hurt the people I love, it's just an instinct. I still love killing and actually plan who I want to hit even when I'm not 100 percent fucking insane.

Someone grabbed me from behind and pressed a blood covered knife to my neck. Who are you? The voice went through me as he pressed the knife to me neck ready to kill. What do you mean? I asked trying to look at him. I asked, Who. Are. You. He said again. I know that much Sherlock. I rolled my eyes even though I was facing death. I rubbed my finger on the blade of the knife. You couldn't see the blade anymore it was just pure slimy red. BLOOD. I knew who it was already. Jeff? I sighed. How did you know? He asked impatiently with anger in his voice. I think I know who I fell in love with. I answered turning around when he put the knife in his pocket. I-I'm sorry I didn't know who you were. He looked sadly at the ground. Well first of all you follow your victim to the house then you attack. I corrected his actions.

There was a small thin cut on the side of my neck because of the knife. I rubbed my neck smearing blood. Awh fuck. I sighed turning around and heading towards the house. So… did you do it? He asked putting his knife in his pocket and walking with me. Do what? I asked still my hand over my neck where it was cut. You know… kill. He whispered the last part. Yes actually I did. I answered proudly. Just like I do every week. I added.

Good. He cheered. We should do it together sometime. He grabbed my hand as we walked down the streets.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little bland and boring.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this one is to short i have lots of work to do :)**

* * *

There was a small thin cut on the side of my neck because of the knife. I rubbed my neck smearing blood. Awh fuck. I sighed turning around and heading towards the house. So… did you do it? He asked putting his knife in his pocket and walking with me. Do what? I asked still my hand over my neck where it was cut. You know… kill. He whispered the last part. Yes actually I did. I answered proudly. Just like I do every week. I added.

Good. He cheered. We should do it together sometime. He grabbed my hand as we walked down the streets.

When we got home I was sitting on my bed untying my shoes but was pushed over when Jeff came in. He got his jacket out of the dryer earlier I guess, but it was covered in a nice thick layer of blood. I was lying on my side as Jeff sat next to me and helped me back up. Come on you know you should remember to save some room for me if I'm staying here. He smirked. How can you do that? I asked. I was still laying on my side even though he helped me up I refused to stay that way and let myself plop back down. Do what? His smirk dropped to a serious face. You know… be so serious? You're usually so childish. I answered him quietly. He quickly dropped his face covering his eyes with his hair and scooting back so he would be leaning on the wall.

Jeff… I looked at him with sadness as I pulled myself up. Jeff… I'm sorry. I said pushing around to be able to sit next to him. No. He said. It's my fault, I'm a coldblooded fucking killer but act like a five year old when I'm not going bat shit insane. He finished. I picked his face up only to find a couple tear streaks on his white little face. I sighed. Jeff, look, I like it when you act like that it makes you seem cuter than you already are. I smiled holding his face in my hands. He pulled my hands away from his face and held mine in his. Jess, I love you. He whispered almost like he was telling someone to go to sleep only this time more gently.

The cut I had on my neck was starting to burn. I ignored it but Jeff didn't. He kissed my neck right were the cut was. Feeling his cold lips on my neck made me feel at ease. I leaned closer to him as he started sucking the blood out. But that was going to have to wait. I heard my mother in the other room. I pushed Jeff away for a moment. I'll be right back. I said rolling off the bed and running out the door.

When I entered my mother's room, I personally thought I was going to find her doubled over in pain but instead she was giggling texting on her phone. I sighed. Geez mom you scared me. I smiled as she laughed said goodnight and I closed the door. I ran down to stairs to the fridge so I could get some soda but, while I was staring at our half empty fridge with the door wide open I was happily greeted by hands around my waist. Jeff. I said finding the soda bottle and pulling it out of the fridge. I was opening the bottle to take a sip when I felt warm lips on my neck different from the cold. No stop it Jeff! I giggled because I was fairly ticklish in that area.

Who's Jeff? I heard a deep voice right behind me. This. Wasn't. Jeff. I mentally screamed. Who. Are. You. I said in a dead serious tone. I will fucking kill you! I shouted losing the grasp around my waist as I pointed my knife right at…. Jason's neck. What are you doing here? I asked looking him angrily in the eye. You know what never mind, just get out of my house. I said trudging up the stairs back up to my room.

When I came in my room Jeff was laying in my bed playing on his phone. I shut the door behind me but didn't bother to lock it. Jeff? I asked as I sat next to him on the bed. Yea? He answered me I was surprised he could hear me because I could hear his music coming from his headphones from where I was sitting. Just making sure you could hear me. I smiled. He pulled his head phones off and paused his music from his phone and leaned forward and kissed me. I kissed back. The door opened. Jess look I'm sorr-. He looked at us and stopped talking. I broke our kiss. Bad timing. I laughed trying to make the moment a little less awkward.

I turned to see Jeff continue on his phone his headphones blaring again and he didn't look up. While I was staring at how pulled together he was I heard a gun cock back. Who are you? Jason asked way to serious. Oh crap. Jason was going to die today. I started crying. Don't Jason! You'll die! I screamed at him. Are you serious? You would kill me just because someone we didn't need wasn't here? He looked at me his gun still pointing at Jeff. I won't kill you he will. I said quietly sniffling. Jason was slowly pulling the trigger. I pulled a knife out of my back pocket and threw it at Jason it hit his shirt and pinned him to the wall where he was stuck until someone pulled the knife out. I. Said. No. I stared at him. I also said to get out of my house. My emotions change quickly. Hm. Jeff's attention was now on the two of us. He took his headphones off and paused his music again, staring at us.

I slapped Jason across the face. Don't sneak into my house again! I yelled my wide smile almost I mean almost turned into a frown. Jason was frozen in shock and fear. Awh is the poor little badass scared? Jeff said in a babyish tone. Don't even start. I pulled the knife out of the wall pointing it at Jeff as Jason fell to the floor unable to stand. Jeff put his hands up in surrender. Ok, ok I won't. He smiled a little bigger. Jeff put his headphones back on as I picked Jason up. God damn. I sighed. He's fucking heavy. I finished, I pulled Jason out of the room by his arms and into the guest room. I guess he fainted at some point.

* * *

**Was it good or to short? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if it is so short**

* * *

I slapped Jason across the face. Don't sneak into my house again! I yelled my wide smile almost I mean almost turned into a frown. Jason was frozen in shock and fear. Awh is the poor little badass scared? Jeff said in a babyish tone. Don't even start. I pulled the knife out of the wall pointing it at Jeff as Jason fell to the floor unable to stand. Jeff put his hands up in surrender. Ok, ok I won't. He smiled a little bigger. Jeff put his headphones back on as I picked Jason up. God damn. I sighed. He's fucking heavy. I finished, I pulled Jason out of the room by his arms and into the guest room. I guess he fainted at some point.

When I entered my room this time I was 100 percent sure NO interruptions this time. I sighed loudly sitting next to Jeff. Who was that? He asked. Well, you know when you got mad when I got that text? I asked him trying to answer but I could see the anger in his eyes already. He's gonna die. He said dropping everything picking up his knife and walking towards the door. No! I yelled. He's a friends you can't kill him! I continued. Jeff sat back on the bed and put the knife down. Ugh fine. He groaned in frustration.

He sat on the bed next to me with his knees to his chest. We both stared at the wall in front of us for a long moment. He picked my hand up and was playing with my fingers. I flipped the TV on with the remote and started channel surfing not looking for anything in particular. You know what you need? Jeff asked smiling while staring at my hand that he was playing with. What do I need? I asked watching the TV. A dog! His smile got even bigger. I looked at him weirdly. Did…. You…you didn't. My smile grew so big I swear it ripped a little more. He placed my hand back in my lap and stood up walking out the door. Where are you going? I yelled to him from in my room.

He came back in and he was holding his stomach. Hold on. He said waddling back to me. When he sat back down a small fuzzy head popped out of Jeff's sweater. You didn't. I said unbelieving. I did. He answered me by pulling out the dog and handing it to me. What will you name it? He asked me excitedly. I picked up the blood brown and white husky pup. Smile! I smiled at the name. It makes you want to smile. I added. I put him down to venture my room as me and Jeff watched him from the bed.

He's really cute. I said laying my head on Jeff's chest. Yea he is. He assured me running his fingers through my hair. Jeff? I asked I little worry in my voice. Yeah? He looked down at me continuing petting my hair. What is… our… relationship? I asked a little hesitative. Well, I don't know, what do you want it to be? He stared into my silver, blue rimmed eyes. Hm. I rolled over to face him more. I want… something more than friends? I more asked than said. He smiled at me making my heart skip a beat; I never knew that such a psychotic smile would have such a cute side. Ok. He assured my suggestion and tucked my hair behind my ear.

Well so on and so forth. To the next day. ~ For you information they did NOT do "IT"

The second my eyes fluttered open I was glomped my something very large and familiar smelling. Ugh, Jeff get off of me! I whined. But, but, Jeeessss. He whined back wrapping his arms around me. No buts I gotta go to school. I don't know why I go to school, I don't need it. I think it's just because my friend wanted me to go because she didn't want to be lonely. I pushed Jeff off lightly and laid him down. Why don't you go to sleep? I whispered to him as I got out of the bed. But, that's my line. He whined once more. Ugh just let me get ready. I jumped to my closet pulling out the first pair of tattered jeans and t-shirt I could find. I was in a hurry so I didn't bother moving to a different room. When I took my shirt off there was a loud whistle. I looked up to Jeff just to glare at him and flip him off.

Oh, fine then. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall watching me. You freaking stalker. I narrowed my eyes at him while pulling my pants on. I'm sorry I like watching you. He put his head in his hands. Awh is poor Jeffry bored? I leaned into his face, now fully dressed, pouting. He stared at me with a blank face. I ran my hand down the side of his cheek swerving around the long cut of a mouth. His smile grew a little when I pushed his hair out of his face. He leaned forward connection his lips with mine, it took me a few second but I kissed back.

My watch started beeping indicating that I was supposed to leave for school. I left his lips and looked down at my watch. I have to go. I sighed. He grabbed my hand. Do you have to? He whined for the umpteenth time. Stop whining and maybe I'll stay. I whispered leaning down to his face again. Our lips connected for a brief moment. Look I have to go to school today I need to graduate high school. I told him picking up my bag and slinging over my shoulder. He sighed. I'll walk you there. He stood off the bed and grabbed my hand walking out of the room. Wait! I said letting go of his hand and running to the room next door. I creaked the door open to reveal Jason gone. Mom I'm going to school! I yelled grabbing Jeff's hand again and running down the stairs.

When we got to the school Jeff had my back over his shoulder and we were still holding hands. When we came to the front of the school he kissed me real quick and handed me my bag. We said our goodbyes and he walked away. I walked into the school to my locker. I pulled my book out of my locker and put it into my bag. I pulled out my phone to find a text from Jeff. Well, can we text? His message asked.

Just then my locker slammed shut in front of me to reveal the bitchy, rich, popular girl, Charlotte. She always had designer brands on and little slaves that followed her around. So who was the hottie? She smirked. Someone. I answered still texting Jeff back. Yea sure I'd love to. I answered him with a smile on my face. Charlotte was fairly new to our school but still acted as if she owned the place. She lightly smacked my cheek. Why don't you look at me while answering me, you emo freak. She had felt my cut mouth. God, I didn't know you actually cut your face I just thought it was makeup. She looked at me in disgust. Did... you... just... TOUCH... me? I yelled at the word touch. I was still looking down at my phone but my eyes where wide with anger.

She stood there with her arms crossed. I still didn't get an answer, who was the hottie? She asked again going back to that topic. I grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall. Don't you ever touch me again! I yelled at her staring into her eyes. And my boyfriend means nothing to you! I added dropping her and walked away while she was doubled over choking.

If Jeff met that girl, she would be dead by now. I sighed.

* * *

**I havn't been putting many A/N because i don't like when someone puts to many in a story so i thought you guys wouldn't either. Message me or something if you feel i need more**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this one is REALLY short i have other stories to write!**

* * *

She stood there with her arms crossed.

"I still didn't get an answer, who was the hottie?" She asked again going back to that topic. I grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" I yelled at her staring into her eyes. "And my boyfriend means nothing to you!" I added dropping her and walked away while she was doubled over choking.

If Jeff met that girl, she would be dead by now. I sighed

Normal P.O.V For once!

Well, next day!

That day was a Tuesday!

Haha Yay *Sarcasticness*

That morning after Jeff walked Jess to school kissed her with goodbyes and was walking home, Charlotte, the prissy bitch that Jeff hasn't heard of yet, tapped Jeff on the shoulder.

"Yea?" Jeff asked as he stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"You know… your girlfriend is a fucking lunatic." She told him playing with the black hair laying on his neck.

"You must be the whore of the school." Jeff smiled to himself.

"Ugh, how dare you." She tugged on his hair a little in frustration.

"Look, you don't wanna fuck with me." He finally turned around showing his cut mouth burned eyes and fucked up bleached skin.

"You're as crazy as that fucking girl." She looked at him disgust written all over her face.

"She's not crazy." He looked her in the eye. "What do you want?" He asked trying to get this conversation over.

"I want you." She said staring back at him.

"Ha! No." He laughed in her face.

"You'll have to see about that." She leaned in and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck. When she pulled apart after 10 second of him just standing there doing nothing, and smiled, what she thinks cutest smile eve, smile.

"Yup, you're the whore." Jeff shook his head in agree as his arms where crossed and he turned around about to walk away. She grabbed his wrist after he let his arms drop.

"Y-your not phased?" She asked a little disappointed.

"Awh of course I am, I just kissed the slutiest whore of a whole school."Jeff turned again smiling down at her.

"My father's a cop! I can arrest you!" She yelled in frustration. He leaned into her ear.

"And I'm the devil himself." He whispered demonically into her ear. Turning, this time not being stopped, and walked back to Jess's house, leaving the shocked out of whack Charlotte, standing on the sidewalk.

* * *

**Next chapter Jeff and Jess kill her slutty ass xD :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I LIED. Sorry im a total liar. Im gonna take this 'Charolotte' thing further. Haha. Sorry for not up dating my dad took my laptop but i got a phone so i can update but it makes my hands sore . Anyways On with tHe story! And sorry for typos like i said im using a phone.**_

* * *

Jess's P.O.V

It was finally friday. Yes! Alone time with Jeffy! I felt like i was being fallowed but i shrugged it off and walked to the corner Jeff waits for ne at aftwr school. There was only three months left till school was out abd i was just jumping with joy.

I got to the corner and looked around. No Jeff. I turned in ab entire circle. The feeling of being watched never leaving. There was a rustle in the bush behind me but before i could react i was talked to the floor.

Jeff was sitting next to me laughing hIs ass off as i slowly made myself back up.

"Fuck you." I flipped him off as he looked up at ne with an inoccent face.

"Im sorry." He said quietly looking at the ground. The feeling of someones eyes now boring into me, i grabbed Jeffs arm ripping him off the ground and dragging him along side me back to the house.

"Do you feel that?" I asked him as he sat next to me on the couch.

"Yea, like someone watching?"

"Its getting stronger." I drew the curtains and the feeling slowly died down. "I need to go get aome medicine for my mom do you mind watching her?" I asked picking up my coat abd opening the front door.

"Anything for you." He smiled brightly. I kissed him on the cheek and started walking down the street after he shut the door. I dont think my mom has ever really seen Jeff, but oh well.

Charolette P.O.V

Iv been watching them for a while now, im feeling like a total stalker but, i have to get this guy to go after me and leave Jess. Im going to adimit i am a attention whore but that all. I dont think of my self as anything else. She seems like a really bad girlfriend and i dont think he even likes her. I bet she forced this upon him.

I walked over to the windows and lookes through the small gap inbetween the two curtains. This was better than hiding behind a bush only because i was now hiding behind a tree. (Sorry forgot to metion Charolette has long blonde hair and blue eyes). The boy was sitting on the couch drinking a soda and surfing through channels.

I jumped hearing a yell for help coming from somewhere in the house. The boy dropped his soda and ran to the kitched, so i followed. I ran inside the house. Stupid. But anyways, i went into the kitchen. Their house was huge i looked around in amazment. I shouldnt have done that. I felt a cold blade on my neck.

"What are you doing here?" The second i heard his voice i calmed down. He wouldnt hurt me. I was wrong. He pressed the blade harder.

"I will kill you here and now. Why. Are. You. Here." I thought of a quick lie.

"I heard someone yell for help while i was walking by so i came to see they where ok." Ha im a great liar, i wouldnt give a shit if someone was screaming for help.

"You a horrible liar." He put a hand o my back ready to throw me into the knife in front of me.

"Please just let me go!" I pleaded tears streaming down my face. His hands slowly pulled away and when i turned around no one was there.

Jeff P.O.V

That damn bitch, i bet shes the stalker.

I helped Sarah (Jess' mom) into bed. We where actually realy close. Whenever Jess wasnt around we would talk for hours. She was like my own mother actually.

"Are you ok Sarah?" I asked sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"Yea thanks." She smiled up at me clutchung the blanket in her hands. She reminded me of Sally when i tucked her in at night before i left that night.

"You should get some rest." I told her going to the door.

"Kay' good night." She told me as i quietly closed the door behind me.

"Good night." I answered.

Now to deal with the slut.

* * *

_**Hope you guys like my hands are SO sore!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I'm shorry! I have'nt updated in foreeeeevvvvveeeerrrr. Hashahasha**_** okie.**

* * *

**Jess P.O.V**

I walked through the door and tripped over the flat surface. Yes, flat. I put the medacine bottle on the coffee table and looked up to see a bat shit scared Charolotte. I grabbed my knife out of my pocket and at lighting freaking speed put it to her neck. The fear in her eyes grew.

"What are you doing here?" I asked clutching my knife.

"Put her down she's mine." I dropped the knife and backed away to see Jeff standing at the bottom of the stairs.

I shrugged my shoulders and went upstairs after putting the knife on the table and picking up the medacine. I opened my mothers door.

"Mom?" I asked.

**Charolotte P.O.V**

My heart stopped when he said i was his.

Did he care for me?

Does he like me?

Did he want me?

He picked me up off the couch by my collar. I squeaked by the closeness of our faces.

"Uh-uhm-" I was cut off.

"What do you want from me, whore?" He spat at me, anger in his eyes.

"Wha-" I was once again cut off by his face getting closer.

"Don't give me any of that 'What do you mean?' bullcrap, just answer me." He rolled his eyes, still gripping my collar.

"I-I wanted to be your friend." I squeaked again.

**Jeff P.O.V**

"Liar." I walked back up the stairs to look for Jess, until i felt a small hand wrap around my wrist. I turned to find Charolette.

"I-I'm not lying." She almost whispered. I narrowed my eyes at her. If only i could read minds.

At that moment i heard a door open and footsteps down the hallway. I was then tackled to the floor then dragged into a room. As i sat up Jess was sitting on her bed panting, with tears rolling down her face. Since i was still on the floor i crawled toward her and sat on my knees in front of her.

"Whats wrong? Who do i have to kill? Do you want to kill them instead?" I picked up the knife and her sobs got louder. She shook her head violently and i hugged her into my chest.

"My m-mother..." she sobbed almost screaming when i let go.

She reached her arms out again but i denied and went into the hallway, knife in hand, to Sarah's room.

"Sarah?" I knocked on the door while opening it.

The sight i was was unforgetable.

* * *

_**Sorry this is short but at least i updated o.O anyways hope u liked :) SMILES FOR ALL**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey, tis back! I know i update only once in a while, but it's because i have many stories that i update! I'm so busy! And where are my reviewers?! Why do you people hate me?! Haha jk.**_

* * *

_**Jeff** **P.O.V**_

As i entered the room, memories flashed through my head. Of me and Sarah sitting for hours, talking. Of us making dumbass jokes, and prank calling the elderly neighbors.

The putrid smell of blood filled the room. I looked over to were i put Sarah down to sleep. (And not in 'that' way). There was a hardly recognizable body. Blood splattered everywhere and organs spread on the bed. I gagged at the sight. Even though i'm killer, it's horrible to see someone you care about splattered on the walls. I dropped the knife and fell to my knees. How could i not protect her? Even though we where close i still let her die?

"Jeff i-i-it's n-not you'r fault..." I heard Jess' shaky voice behind me. Her hand on my back didn't help my hurt, but i knew this was worse for her. Her own mother was dead.

"She did it to herself." She continued, hugging me from behind.

"Wha-why?" I asked, sadly.

"S-she left a note on the door." She sniffled handing me the note.

* * *

_Dear, well, whoever finds this. _

_I never wanted to be a burden, I never wanted to be. If this is my daughter reading this, Jess, I love you. Go live with Jeff. He will protect you from whatever was/is after me. Don't worry, i'll still help, even if i'm not here._

* * *

**_Jess P.O.V_**

By then Jeff was in tears. I hugged him, knowing he was close to her, i just didn't know... how close. Charolette was now leaning against the door frame plugging her nose. I glared at her.

"What are you still doing here?" My tear stained face, not making me look any better.

"I told you, she's mine." Jeff hugged me back, tightly.

"Ow, ok, i get the message." I pried his arms off from around my waist and wiped my face with my sleeve. He stood, and stepped out of the room, brushing past Charolette.

"See, i'm his." She smirked and followed him out.

What a bitch.

I went to my room, gently shutting my door.

She dosn't realize what he means.

I laughed.

She's as good as dead.

I went to my closet to change out of my pinkish, white hoodie. It's terribly hard to get blood out without making you'r jacket pink. As i finished pulling my hoodie over my head, my door opened. Jeff stood there, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, impatiantly.

"N-nothin'." He stepped in, shutting the door behind him.

He sat on the bed, nobody, was taking this 'my mom is dead' thing seriously. I knew this was extremly sad, but i couldn't explain the feeling inside of me. It felt of relief, hatred, anger, sadness, and the feeling i get when i need to kill. What is this?

"So, what are we gonna do, about... you know?" He stared at the ground.

"Well, we could run, and leave her here for the police to find her, and she could have a proper berial." I answered, pulling my combat boots back on.

"That sounds good, but what about, Smile, and our new little pet?" He reached down, to the dog tearing another dog toy up. I sighed.

"Find a bigger house?" I asked, the house might be two story, but the rooms where kind of cramped and not very welcoming.

"That, sounds good, or we could also live with... No nevermind."

"What? Live with who?"

"Nevermind. He's a weird ass."

"Oh... Ok." I sat next to him after fixing my hair.

"House hunting!" He grabbed my wrist, picked up Smile, who yelped, and ran out the door.

Charolette followed like the obediant puppy she is. When i sat in the passenger side of the car, Smile was emediately put on my lap.

"You do know how to drive right?" I asked Jeff, who was currently backing out.

"Yes of course..." He trailed off.

Oh god.

_**~30 seconds later~**_

"SLOW DOWN DAMNIT." I screamed clutching Smile.

Charolette would not stop screaming from the back seat. Jeff flicked his wrist over the steering weel as the car, went over a small ramp and flew over two traffic lanes.

**_~Another 30 seconds later~_**

"I SAID SLOW DOWN!" We ran over a random woman.

_**~Once again another 30 seconds.~**_

Everyone was shaking, but Jeff, when we stepped out of the car.

That bastard.

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER! Ahaha! Anyways, hope you like my randomness. _**


End file.
